smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser's Galaxy Generator
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Bowser's Galaxy Generator is a galaxy in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World 6, and is the final galaxy where Bowser is fought. The galaxy uses elements from every part of the game, such as Snake Blocks and drilling. Yoshi will also be needed to bypass certain obstacles, but he can't be used in the final battle, unless the player uses a glitch to get there with Yoshi. The power-ups found here are the Cloud Flower, Blimp Fruit, Spin Drill, and Dash Pepper. The galaxy has many obstacles such as lava and electricity. Common enemies here include Magikoopas, Banzai Bills, Hammer Bros., Boomerang Bros., and Magmaarghs. The Prankster Comet for this galaxy is the Speedy Comet. This Speedy Comet requires the player to reach the star before time expires. Fortunately, there are some timers that will increase the player's time. However, on this Mission you don't have to fight Bowser in the End. Items Planets Starting Planet A small planet that resembles the platforms in the Bowser levels of the first game. There is an Life Mushroom on one side, and a flying plant on another. A Luma appears and changes into a Launch Star. Platform Planet A small platform occupied by three Hammer Bros.. The player must defeat them to reveal the Floaty fluff to sail down the Volcanic Planet. During the speed run, the Hammer Bros. are replaced by two Boomerang Bros.. The Platform Planet is actually seperate from the Volcanic Planet. Volcanic Planet A planet made out of lava waterfalls that come out of volcanoes. Fireballs come out of torches, and Mario must fly using the Floaty Fluff found in the previous planet and avoid the fireballs until he gets to the bottom, where he can use a Drill to exit the planet. Banzai Bill Planet A cylindrical planet surrounded by lava. There are several Banzai Bill Blasters here, and Mario must use the Spin Drill to go through the dirt and access other areas of the planet. At the end is a Launch Star. Lava Castle Planet In this sidescroller planet are several platforms that spin around, Bullet Bills and also Cloud Flowers. There is lava at the top and bottom of the planet. At the end is a Launch Star. There is a glitch which allows the player to infinitely circle this planet. Yoshi Bridge Planet A planet with a wooden bridge where a Magikoopa is found. Yoshi's Egg is found on the right side. Yoshi Magma Planet A big, long planet. On one side are three Boomerang Bros. and several lava geysers. After defeating the enemies, two lava walls open briefly. After eating a Dash Pepper, Yoshi can rush through a long section before the walls close again and crush them. After using a Sling Star, Mario and Yoshi get to a second area with Snake Blocks. They must dodge the lava geysers and Magmaarghs. At the end are a Comet Medal and a Blimp Fruit that is used to avoid being eaten by a Magmaargh. The player needs to use Yoshi in order to obtain the Comet Medal. Galaxy Generator Door Planet A castle-like planet with a few Lumas and a pole that Mario can use to get to the top. Then, he must ground pound a meteor to open the door locks. Galaxy Generator Bowser Battle Planet It is identical to the other battle planets. It is a small, round planet made out of black bricks with a few rocks that release coins. Bowser's Garden Planet A small garden planet with flowers, a little pond, and dirt. There are some Star Bits on the bottom of the planet. This is the planet where the final Grand Star will appear after defeating Giant Bowser. It resembles a simple version of the Gusty Garden Galaxy's planets since there are grass and flowers on the top half and just dirt on the bottom. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars Bowser's Fortified Fortress The player starts off on the Starting Planet, and from there progresses to the Volcanic Planet, where they must defeat three Boomerang Bros in order to make the Floaty Fluff appear, which they must use to glide past multiple fireball cannons and fall onto a small circular area of dirt. Here, Mario must use the Spin Drill to burrow through the ground to the Banzai Bill Planet. Still retaining the Spin Drill, he must gradually work his way around this planet, being careful to avoid the numerous Banzai Bills that fly around it. He must locate one specific square patch of dirt amidst all the others and burrow through it, revealing the Launch Star to the Castle Tower Planet. Here, Mario must work his way around the planet utilizing the same strategy as with the Log Planet from the Tall Trunk Galaxy, only dodging multiple Bullet Bills that attempt to block his way. When he reaches the end of the planet, another Launch Star will lead him to the Bridge Planet, where he will have to release Yoshi from his egg, and use his tongue to grab onto the Flower Grapples and swing onto the Lava Planet. After defeating two more Boomerang Bros, a large section of the wall will open up on the planet, revealing a Dash Pepper which Yoshi must use to speed through the wall section of the planet before it closes on them. After avoiding some Magmaarghs on the next section of the planet, more pink blocks will lead Mario and Yoshi to the Big Door Planet, where Mario must Ground Pound more meteorites into three stone locks to unlock the door, leading the way into the third and final Bowser Battle of the game. After unlocking the big door, a gravity field will pull Mario in, who, after being threatened by Bowser, will be taken to the Bowser Battle Planet, where he must again battle Bowser for the final time. He must Ground Pound meteorites into him four times to release the Grand Star, and then four more while floating in space to finally defeat him once and for all. After this, Mario will be taken to Bowser's Garden Planet, where he is reunited with Peach, and is able to collect the sixth and final Grand Star of the game, which enables the player to view the first ending sequence, the ending credits, and the secret ending, if 120 Power Stars are collected. Comet Stars Bowser's Big Bad Speed Run In this level, the player must play through the Bowser's Fortified Fortress level once again, though under Speedy Comet conditions. They will only have approximately 30 seconds to complete the level at the start, though Mario and Luigi can obviously collect multiple stopwatches to increase this time limit by ten seconds. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is in the beginning, on the small Floaty Fluff course. Mario or Luigi must carefully get the star near the last lava cliff before the Spin Drill platform. Green Star 2 The second Green Star is in front of the tilting platform, where Yoshi is. The player can see the star far out, and there is two ways to reach it. One way is the player must get Yoshi, flutter, and jump off Yoshi to get the star. The player can also reach the star if he/she has the Cloud Flower power-up, where he/she must long jump, make a cloud, and then again. The player will then be a long jump's distance away from the star.